1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools such as gripping pliers, wire cutters and such, and more particularly to a pencil thin linear tool having a pair of finger controlled surfaces for manipulating a pair of jaws which may be turned inwardly toward the user for visibility.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 541,294 describes a pair of shears. These shears are particularly adapted for cutting sheets of metal or other fairly hard material. In their use, they will enable a cut to be made completely across a large sheet of material without the severed portion in any way interfering with the easy forward movement of the shears while cutting.
Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,726 describes scissors and shears that are comprised of an upper cutting blade, a lower handle, and an intermediate pivot-tube integral blade and handle.
Keiser, U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,798 describes shears that are especially adaptable for cutting grass and other growths or lawns and like places. This invention has a device whereby a person standing in an upright position may easily and quickly cut grass, which is close to curbing and other objects, and obviates the necessity of the person assuming a bent over or cramped position in order to operated the cutting blade. Operating members carry at their lower ends cutting blades movable relative to each other by the operation of handles secured to the upper ends of the operating members so that a person in a standing position may cut grass as close to the surface of the ground as desired.
Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,805 describes a fruit-picking device. This device has a pole and a hopper mounted on said pole and presents an opening for the reception of a fruit. In the operation of this device, the fruit picker as a whole is elevated with the front or open end of the hopper facing the operator. The hopper is moved to the fruit selected for picking in order to bring the stem of the fruit into the recess and the fruit itself within the confines of the hopper. The lever can then slide the cutter blade across the opening during which movement of the stem of the fruit is caught by the V-shaped cutting edge and severed.
Vosbikian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,980 describes shears for cutting and trimming. The purpose of this invention is to devise a novel and simplified construction of shears, which primarily is designed for grass cutting and trimming and can be used for cutting or trimming any desired material. Each handle is fixed to its respective cutting blade and passes through a bore laterally offset from the other handle through a top blade and is fixedly connected with a bottom blade.
Keyvani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,712 describes a tool of the type having two handles and a pivot axis, and two extension members longitudinal axially aligned with the pivot axis and each attached at one end to one of the handles and having at the other end working tool members positioned for opposed operation so that the handles operate in one plane and the working tool members operate in a parallel offset plane.
Keyvani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,712 describes a hand tool that includes a first handle that provides at one end a first hinge joint extending in a first direction and a hollow tube extending in the other direction. A fixed work element is attached at a distal end of the tube. A second handle is aligned with the first handle and provides a second hinge joint that extends in rotational engagement with the first hinge joint and includes a first set of gear teeth facing the tube. A hinge pin is pivotally engaged with and aligns the first and second hinge joints. As such, the second handle is rotatable toward and away from the first handle about the pin.
German patent, 704,090 describes hand pliers with an offset mandible.
The prior art teaches several hand tools having offset mandibles or jaws and other features related to the present invention. However, the prior art does not teach a linear finger actuated jaw operative tool satisfying the objectives of the present invention and having the structural elements and limitations of the instant teaching. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.